


A New Beginning

by Kabrewski



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Light Angst, Promises, The Lifestream (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabrewski/pseuds/Kabrewski
Summary: Tifa makes a promise to Cloud's true self.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I have written in a very long time and the first time that I have posted a story. I'd like to thank Karmi for looking over my drafts and editing it. Without her help and guidance, this story would not have been completed. I would also like to thank everyone at Final Heaven. They have been an great inspiration for me and support throughout this project. Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy the fic.

In the southern portion of Gaia’s eastern continent, there lies a treasure known as Mideel. Mideel is a small, secluded area but it’s full of grand surprises. It is said that Mideel is the closest one can get to the Lifestream, the essence of the planet itself. The power of the Lifestream is so strong here that the people believe the hot springs have healing properties. On any given day, Mideel would be a wonderful escape from the hustle and bustle of city sprawls such as Midgar. 

But that was no longer the case. A series of earthquakes had ripped the town apart. The earth separated with such fury to match that of the gods, allowing the Lifestream to rise to the surface and flooding Mideel. Most of the town was able to escape the chaos unscathed. But some were unable to avoid its unstoppable might, and the Lifestream swallowed them. 

Two were found on the shores of Mideel, a young man with spiky golden hair and a young woman with black hair as dark as night. Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart had just been through an experience that few are able to embark on and very few are able to survive. Tifa had explored Cloud’s broken psyche, finding fragments of his memories to piece him back together. As they regained consciousness, their friends found them amongst the wreckage and brought back to safety aboard _The Highwind_. 

On the observation deck of _The Highwind_ , Tifa leaned against the railing and stared aimlessly at the open plains that stretched far beyond her sight. It’s only been a day since she had gone deep into Cloud’s mind and it still didn’t feel real. It felt like a far off dream and with each second that passed it became less and less real. She saw Cloud at his most vulnerable and raw self. Broken and scattered, slowly she pieced him back together. After all this time, she was able to find the Cloud that she remembered. The Cloud that promised to be her hero all those years ago. Even though she knew everything in the Lifestream happened and that Cloud was there with her, it gave her a feeling of unease. As if something would take away this peace from Tifa, just as so many things she treasured were taken from her.

As she was lost in thought, Tifa heard a familiar voice call out, “Hey!” Coming back to reality, Tifa turned around and saw Cloud. He casually entered the deck and walked towards Tifa with a slight smile on his face. Cloud, smiling. That’s something she hadn’t seen in a very long time.Cloud leaned against the railing right next to Tifa.

“Lost in thought?” asked Cloud.

“That obvious huh?”

“Only a little bit. Anything in particular on your mind?”

“A little bit of everything. There’s so much on my mind, I can’t really focus on just one thing.”

Hearing Cloud talk casually like this was such a comfort to Tifa. He had been unresponsive in the hospital at Mideel for so long. Cloud being right here right now at this very moment was something she thought she would never be able to experience again.

“Hey!” Tifa turned to Cloud. “Shouldn’t you be getting some rest? You must be exhausted,” Tifa asked.

Cloud chuckled. “I could say the same about you. I had to help Barret with cataloging all our rations. We should have enough to last us a while.”

“I see he wasted no time in getting you to help out.”

“I don’t mind. Whatever I can do to help out.”

Tifa noticed Cloud’s right arm was shaking. Cloud took his left hand and squeezed his arm as subtly as he could, but Tifa could tell that something was bothering him. He had his tells, and she was finally recognizing them. If she had paid more attention and talked to him, maybe she would have picked up on them sooner and he wouldn’t have suffered as much as he did. Tifa thought of the promise. It was something so harmless to her, but Cloud took it so seriously. He was so committed to it that he joined Shinra with the dream of one day becoming a SOLDIER just to prove his dedication. Whenever she was in danger, Cloud was always there. From Nibelheim, to Don Corneo’s, and all their adventures thus far, Cloud was always there. But what has she done for him? Sure she found him and got him the job with Avalanche. He got some money out of it, but he was still getting in harm’s way. Had she only spoken up sooner, Cloud wouldn’t have been hurt. Maybe his mind wouldn’t have been as badly broken as it was. She should have looked at all the signs that not all was right, instead of hesitating on them. She should have protected him just like he protected her.

Cloud’s arm finally stopped shaking and he relaxed. As he stood up straight, Tifa tried to muster the courage to ask what’s wrong.

“Well, I should get back to Barret. He’s probably cursing up a storm. Wouldn’t want anyone to be on the receiving end of that,” Cloud chuckled.

Cloud felt something grab his arm as he turned toward the door. This hold on him isn’t threatening or scary but instead gives him a feeling of warmth and comfort. Behind him, Cloud saw Tifa’s fingers around his arm, her eyes on him. Tifa’s gaze captivated Cloud, those ruby-red eyes gave him a sense of peace. 

“Cloud, what’s wrong?” Tifa asked.

“Hmmm? N-nothing is wrong. I’m fine,” Cloud said.

“Cloud, please. If something is on your mind, you can talk to me. I’ll listen.”

Cloud looked straight at Tifa. She was absolutely serious. She saw right through him. All his flaws and all his vulnerabilities. She’s the only person who truly understood just who he is. Cloud felt his mouth dry up and his anxiety build. Her fingers flex around his arm in a strong, yet gentle grip, reminding him of her kindness. She had always been by his side. When his world fell apart and an overwhelming darkness took him, she was his tether to a better place. If there was anyone that Cloud could be his most honest and vulnerable self with, it was Tifa. 

“There is something I need to talk to you about,” Cloud said.

Tifa’s eyes widened after hearing Cloud's answer. Did...did she just hear that right? Did Cloud really just say that he wanted to tell her what’s on his mind? His response was so unexpected that she didn’t know how to respond to him. 

“Ok, whatever you need to say, I’ll listen,” Tifa reassured him.

Cloud took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about everything that’s happened. We’re so close to the end and I have this feeling of dread over me. You all needed me and I failed you all. I can’t do anything right.”

“Cloud--”

“I can’t protect anyone. I can’t save anyone. I couldn’t save Aerith. I couldn’t stop Sephiroth. And I couldn’t protect you. You had to take care of me while we were in Mideel. I’m so sorry, I didn’t keep my promise.”

Tifa became quiet as she thought about Cloud's words. This whole time he had been beating himself up for things outside his control. He was being too hard on himself.

“Cloud, none of that was your fault. You did the best you could. You can’t beat yourself up over this.”

“It just feels like there was more I could have done--”

“Please don’t apologize. There’s nothing to say sorry about. You’ve done so much for all of us. For me especially.”

Cloud looked at Tifa with wide eyes.

“Even so, you were in danger so many times and I was so close to losing you again. I’m so sorry Tifa.”

“Cloud, if anyone should be saying sorry, it’s me. There were so many times that you were in harm’s way and I wasn’t there for you. I was so indecisive and because of that I almost lost you. The whole time in Mideel, I was so afraid that you wouldn’t wake up and it was all my fault.”

Tears started to well up in Tifa’s eyes. The thought of Cloud never waking up had been on her mind the whole time. She could barely sleep or eat. It was a never ending nightmare. She was going to lose him all over again.

“I-I let you down and I won’t let that happen ever again. I promise that I will always be there for you. Whenever you need me, no matter what it is, I will be there for you. I promise, Cloud, that I’ll never let you be in danger again.”

Tears finally began to run down Tifa’s face, as if whatever little bit of strength she had to keep them at bay had finally given in. Her guilt had been weighing on her for so long and it felt as if she couldn’t breathe. But now that she was able to let everything out, all of that pressure was gone and all that was left was a flood of emotion. 

As Tifa wiped her face and tried to get her sobbing under control, Cloud put his arms around her tightly. Tifa was shocked by Cloud’s gesture.

“Cloud, what are you doing?”

“It’s okay Tifa. You never let me down. You were by my side the whole time I was out of commission. You saved me,” Cloud told her.

“But if I had acted sooner, you would have been safe.”

“If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here right now. I’d probably be wasting away still. Tifa, you pieced me back together. That wasn’t easy and I am so grateful to have you in my life. Thank you.”

Tifa continued to sob into Cloud’s shoulder, still believing that she didn’t deserve his comfort.

“Cloud, I promise that I will protect you. I won’t let anything happen to you again. Whatever happens, I will always be there for you.”

“I know, Tifa. You’ll always have my back and I’ll always have yours.”

Cloud and Tifa held each other for what felt like hours. Neither wanted to let go. Eventually, they had to separate, and as they did, Cloud brought his hands to Tifa’s face. He wiped away her remaining tears, comforting her in the best way he could.

“We should probably get back to the group. They’re probably looking for us,” Cloud suggested.

“Yeah,” Tifa giggled.

Cloud took Tifa’s hand and led her back inside. Hand in hand they walked forward, ready to face the world together.


End file.
